Everyone needs comfort
by roxygoth
Summary: Everyone needs comfort sometimes. Even Yakko Warner.


_**Hey! Roxy Goth here, this is my first time writing for Animaniacs.**_

 _ **I do not own Animaniacs, or anything associated with it in any way shape or form.**_

"Dot! Wakko!" Yakko stood in the middle of a long corridor in the pitch blackness. "WAKKO! DOT! DOTTIE!"

"Call me Dottie and you die." His younger sisters laughing voice echoed down the corridor.

Yakko jumped before whipping around to try and face her. But she wasn't there. "Dot! This isn't funny anymore! Wakko!"

"Yeah?" Wakko's voice came from the opposite direction. Yakko spun back round.

"Wakko? Where are you!?"

"Not here."

The oldest Warner clicked his tongue. "I can see that! Stop being so…zany to the max, we're not on set now!"

"Come and find us then."

"How am I meant to do that? There's no doors." Yakko pointed out.

"Yes there is." As Dot spoke one of the walls became a door.

Jumping back slightly Yakko suspiciously tiptoed forward before pushing it open.

Dot and Wakko were standing there, backs to their brother. "Sibs?" The oldest Warner stepped forward, unusually hesitant. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine." Dot's figure said eerily.

"We're fine." Wakko echoed her.

"We don't need you checking up on us."

"No, we don't."

"Have you two been on the lemonade again?" Yakko said, desperately trying to believe that what he was hearing wasn't true.

"You mean the alcohol? Beer? Wine?" Wakko's voice was mocking, and he and Dot still hadn't turned around.

"Hey! Leave it, we're aimed at kids, supposedly." The tallest Warner suddenly felt apprehensive. Really nervously, he carried on. "I mean, I know we have 'goodnight everybody!' moments and stuff like that but still…"

"Yakko." Dot said, sharply. "Shut up."

For once is his life Yakko was lost for words. "Sorry?"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? I said. Shut. Up." His sister still hadn't turned round. Yakko was desperate for her to turn round. Why wouldn't she turn round?

"Yeah." He turned his attention to Wakko's figure, who also hadn't moved. "You talk too much. No one wants to hear your voice."

"That's harsh." The oldest whispered.

Apparently his brother heard him. "You think that's harsh? We're just getting started. We don't like you. We tolerate you, because unfortunately your related to us. But like you? Oh no…" Wakko gave a hollow emotionless laugh. "We don't like you. We loath you. So do what Dottie says and get. Lost."

Yakko blinked before numbly turning round and going out the door. Well, he tried to at least. The door had disappeared, replaced with the wall again. "Hey? Sibs? What's with the wall? Sibs?"

No answer.

"SIBS!?" Panicking the oldest whipped back round only to find both of them had disappeared. "SIBS!?"

"Come and find us, Yakko." Dot.

"What are you, chicken?" Wakko.

"Come on!"

"Chicken!"

"Come on!"

"Chicken!"

"Come on!"

"Chicken!" Soon their voices had blended, making a swirl of insults that seemed to pick Yakko up and throw him on the floor. Hard.

Suddenly something snapped in the oldest Warner and he grabbed something from hammerspace and hit the wall with it. The wall shattered and he felt relieved. But the wall wasn't all that shattered, so did the floor.

Before the oldest could truly comprehend what was happening he felt himself falling and falling and falling. "SIBS! WAKKO! DOT! DOTTIE! SIBS!" Then Yakko realised they weren't coming and was unable to do anything but scream.

Meanwhile in the Warner Tower Wakko was awoken by the sound of screams, after blinking a bit and re-accessing where he was his first thought was to look at Dot who looked just as bewildered as he did.

Linking eyes they realised at the same time that if it wasn't the other it had to be…

"Yakko!" Dot was out of bed and across the room like a shot.

Once Wakko detangled himself from the covers and switched the light on he was by Yakko's side as well. Dot was frantically shaking her oldest brother, crying hysterically.

"Yak! Yakko! Wake up!"

"Yakko." Wakko said, surprisingly calmly. "Dot, back of a minute." Surprised, she did so. "Yakko, wake up." He leaned over, grabbed his brothers shoulders and firmly shook, but making sure not to do it hard enough to hurt. "C'mon bro, wake up. It's only a bad dream. Yakko! There we go…" He added, seeing his brothers eyes open.

Meanwhile as the voices faded Yakko bolted up. "Sibs! Sibs…sibs…" His wild eyes darted around the room; clearly he hadn't got a handle on where he was yet.

"We're right next to you, bro. I'm on the left side, Dot's on the right, aren't you Dot?"

"Sure am." Dot said, positively, though she was still shaken.

"You're...you're here…you're here?"

"Yeah, why?" Wakko sat on the bed, signalling to Dot to do the same. "Where else would we be?"

"I don't know…just not here…"

"Right." The middle child was a little lost by now. "Alright…Dot, can you get Yakko a drink of water, please?"

"Sure thing, bro!" Dot reached into hammerspace and grabbed a glass of water. "Here you go."

Yakko started drinking it as Wakko said. "Well, I could have done that. I meant actually use your feet, you know, the things on the end of your legs."

"What, while Yakko's hysterical? Yeah, cause that's happening."

"Not hysterical." The Warner is question cut in, having finished the water. "Nightmare."

"I gathered that, what was it about?"

It took a moment for the oldest Warner to gather his thoughts. "Long corridor, erm, I couldn't, couldn't find you guys. I just heard…heard your…voices. Erm…'come and find us' that kind of thing…"

"Did you find us?" Dot asked, in concern.

"Yes…and no…"

"What, what do you mean?" Dot asked.

"It was you two but you…you wouldn't turn round…to face me I mean."

"Okay…did we say anything?" The youngest Warner wanted to know.

Yakko nodded and seemed to hunch himself tighter. Now he'd calmed down a little his sibs could see the tear tracks on his face. "You said you didn't need me." He pointd at Dot. "You told me to… shut up. Then you…asked if I was deaf…as well as stupid…and told me to shut up again." He paused momentarily before saying quickly. "I know I talk a lot and talk quickly but I can't help it its natural, my brain works ahead of my mouth, but I don't mean to annoy you, really I don't…"

"Hey, hey, hey…" Dot flung her arms round her older brother and the two embraced while she rubbed his back gently. "Shush. You're forgetting Yak, we _know_ each other. We were locked in this water tower together for years. With Wakko of course." She hastily added, remembering her immediate older brother was sitting opposite her.

Wakko held up a hand. "Geez, forget I'm here, why don't you? Nah – it's fine, carry on."

"My point is." Dot let Yakko go and looked intently at him. "We're siblings. We know each other's strengths and faults but we love each other anyway because we're sibs! And I might say to you shut up occasionally in a moment of annoyance but I never seriously mean it. Heck." She laughed a little. "I'd be worried if you suddenly stopped talking! No smoke without fire as they say. Everyone would be worried, wouldn't you be worried, Wak?"

Wakko nodded the moment Yakko's eyes landed on him. "Yeah I would. It's be like me not, god forbid, not eating. I mean imagine that. There'd be a crisis. Scratchy would have a breakdown."

Yakko grinned a bit and his younger brother flashed him a grin before carrying on. "Did I say anything? In your dream I mean."

"Eh…yeah." The oldest scratched the back of his neck awquadly. There was a pause.

"So are you gonna tell us, or is this twenty questions?"

"Sorry yeah. You…were harsher. From what I remember you told me that…" Yakko paused and his eyes suddenly filled with tears. Dot and Wako looked at each other in worry as Yakko carried on. "You said…geez sorry, what's wrong with me?" He wiped a tear away. "Right, you said basically you and Dot only tolerate me. You don't like me, you loath me."

"Ya jokin'?" Wakko said, seriously.

Yakko shook his head.

"Well technically dream me is right." Wakko continued. Both siblings eyes snapped to his, Yakko's in panic and Dot's in fury. She looked like she was considering setting her pet on him. "What? It's true. We don't like you, we love you."

Both siblings face showed instant relief and Wakko suddenly found himself suffocated by his older brothers hug.

After the hug was over Wakko patted his brother on the back. "Feelin' better?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Well, we've got filming in the morning, so shall find our bed?"

"I've got mine!" Yakko patted the cover.

"Yeah, well you don't count. It's me and Dot...Dot?"

Dot waved from her bed. "I've got mine!"

Wakko held his hands up in mock-surrender. "Okay, so apparently I'm slow. Never mind…I can live with that. No…" He got into his own bed. "Don't worry about me, I can live with it. Just go to sleep."

A pause and then Yakko's voice was heard. "So…who's getting the light, then?"


End file.
